


Kites

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee’s bought a couple of kites for the orphanage kids, but first they need to be tested.





	Kites

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Return To Flight’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Damn!” Dee muttered as the kite crashed to the ground in a tangle. “This is way harder than it looks!”

“Gusty winds,” Ryo explained. “A good, steady breeze would be better for a beginner. I can’t believe you’ve never flown a kite before!”

“Never had the opportunity,” Dee said with a shrug, walking over to his downed kite. “You know money was tight at the orphanage. There were a lot of things we never had, which I why...” He trailed off, stooping to pick the kite up off the grass. “When I saw these I had to get them. Kids should get to try stuff like this.”

“But you had to try them first.” Ryo grinned at his partner.

“Well yeah, they’re second-hand, gotta make sure they work or the kids’ll end up disappointed.”

“Of course.” If anything, Ryo’s grin widened. “Be honest, you just wanted to play with them.”

“So what it I did?” Dee finally managed to get the kite string untangled. Is that so wrong?”

“Not at all. Honestly, I wish Bikky was more interested in kites and things. He lives, eats, and breathes basketball, and when he’s not doing something involving that, he’s off out on his roller-blades. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad he has interests he’s so passionate about, and most of them keep him active and fit, he’s no couch potato, but kids these days don’t seen as interested in the things I enjoyed when I was a kid.”

“Yeah, I know. Nowadays it’s all computer games and social media.” Dee shook out the kite’s long tails. “Okay, now what?”

“Hold it up and let the wind catch it, then let go and pay out the string. Or you could run into the wind with it. That’s what dad and I used to do to get our kites airborne.”

Dee nodded. “Running I can do.” He waited for the wind to get up, turned slowly until it was blowing directly into his face, then broke into a run. The kite lifted behind him and he could faintly hear Ryo yelling at him to let the string out. He could feel the kite tugging hard so he stopped running, turned, gave it a few more feet of string, then a few more as it soared higher and higher, twisting in the wind. He laughed, delighted; it was exhilarating!

Ryo jogged up beside him. “Good. Now you’re getting the hang of it!”

“You going to get yours airborne?” Dee spared his partner a brief glance before turning his attention upwards again.

“Yeah, but I’d better put some distance between us first. In this wind if we’re too close our kites will get tangled together and we’ll end up spending the rest of the afternoon untangling them. There’re no power lines around here so just keep well away from trees and people and you should be okay.

“Got it.”

Shaking out the second kite, Ryo took off at a run; he felt like a kid again. There was no better way of spending a windy day than flying kites!

The End


End file.
